Fun night
by idiotizzy
Summary: Riku is madly in love with his best friend, both moms went out leaving them to stay the night together making Riku to take advantage of it, what he didn't know was that Sora is also in love with him giving the night more surprises..


It was late night Sora and Riku were together as usual, they were in Riku's room playing some videogames, Sora had to stay the night with his best friend since both moms went out. Both were sitting in the edge of the bed playing.

"What do i get if i win this time!?"-Asked Sora all fired up

"The winner gets to sleep in the bed"

"And the looser?"

"We'll see.."-Replied Riku with a playful smile

Riku was in love with his best friend for a long time so he awaited for something to happen since they had the house for themselves only, what he didn't know was that his best friend is also in love with him...

"Why do you always have to win!?"- Said Sora making pouts

"Cause i'm better and i get to sleep on the bed, hehe"

"Ahh.." Said Sora making more pouts

"Then you price for loosing is.."

"..."

Riku started tickling Sora

"Haha, stop!"

"This is what you get for loosing"

"Haha!, make it stop, haha"

Sora pulled Riku's arms turning around making him to be on the top, he took Riku's wrists and held them tight up his head

"You did stop me"

"I'm not that weak"-Said Sora smiling

They looked at each other for a while catching their breaths, Sora noticed that Riku's hair was messed up and he thought for himself..

"He look kinda sexy.."-With his cheeks turning red

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Y-yes! Is just that your hair is messy.."

Sora messed with Riku's hair for a while and got lost in his blue eyes

"Having fun with my hair?"

"Eh?, Oh sorry.." Said Sora with a nervous laugh

"It's ok, i like it"

Sora was amazed by that line and continued playing with his hair

"Sora.."

"Hu-.."

Riku pressed his lips with Sora's surprising him, when Riku separated he looked into Sora's eyes..

"I'm sorry, i couldn't hold it..."

"It's ok.."

"sora, i love you.."-Said Riku looking down waiting for an answer

"I love you too.."-Replied Sora with a smile

Sora approached to Riku and kissed him.. Riku turned around Sora making him to be on the top, Riku kissed him again using their tongues

"Hmph.."

he made his way down to Sora's shirt, he removed his shirt making Sora's chest to show.

Riku played with his nipples for a while using his tongue

"Ngh.."

"C'mon Sora i wanna hear your voice.."-Said whispering into Sora's ear

Sora was moaning lightly making Riku to want more so he kissed his neck and licked making a saliva trace in Sora's chest reaching to his bulge.

"Wait Riku, you are hard too, aren't you..?"-Said Sora looking Riku's crotch

He approached to Riku and took his pants off leaving his boxers so he can play with his bulge for a bit..

He gave little bites on it making Riku to moan and want more, Sora looked up to him making circles in Riku's bulge

"You want me to continue..?"-Said Sora with his sexy voice

This only turned up more Riku's wish and kissed Sora in a sign to continue

Sora proceeded to take off Riku's boxers and masturbate his member

"You like it..?"

"Who would've thought that a kid like you can make such dirty things.."-Said Riku with a mischiveous smirk

"You are about to see more.."

Sora started licking the tip and gave little bites

"Ngh.. You are good kiddo.."

Sora looked up at him and gave him a little smile

Then he sucked Riku's member while masturbating it

"Inside your mouth is warm.. Ahh.."

Sora started sucking faster making Riku to come, he drank Riku's scent leaving a bit on his mouth, he pulled out his tongue to Riku, he kissed Sora tasting some of the scent he left on his lover mouth

"Now it's my turn"-Said Riku with a mischiveous smile

He took off Sora's pants and boxers and licked his entrance making Sora moan

"Ahh.."

He licked deeper and when he was ready Riku proceeded to put his fingers inside Sora

"Ngh! It hurts Riku.."

"It's ok, i'm here..."

Riku kissed Sora to calm him down when Sora was ready Riku grabbed Sora's legs and placed them up on his shoulders

"I'm coming in.. Ok?"

Riku inserted his member into Sora

"Ahh!"

"I'll start moving.."

Riku thrusted slowly

"Ahh! Riku.."

"Sora.."

He started thrusting faster

"Ahh! Riku..!"

"Sora.."

Sora sat up on Riku's member and placed his arms on Riku's shoulders

"Ahh! I want more of Riku's body.."

Sora moved up and down feeling every Riku's inch inside him..

"Riku!"

"Sora!"

"Ahh ah ah!"

"Hmph..!"

"Ahh!"

Riku came inside his lover, while Riku was catching his breath Sora approached to Riku and licked his member for more of his scent, he sucked up harder making Riku to want more..

"Ahh!"

Riku placed his hand on Sora's head asking him to suck harder, Sora started sucking harder licking his tip making Riku to come in Sora's mouth again

"Want some?"-Said Sora licking the bit of cum he had on his fingertips

Riku approached to him and kissed him passing the cum mouth to mouth leaving a cum thread in between their tongues

"I love you Sora"

"I love you too"

They layed on the bed, Sora's head was on Riku's chest making them huddle

When Sora woke up he looked through the window and yawned, he stood up, took a shower and put on his clothes

"Already awake?"

"Riku!"

"Good morning"-Said Riku smiling

"Morning"-Replied Sora smiling

They both went out of the room, Sora closed the door and when he turned he saw Riku, they looked at each other and Sora placed his arms around Riku's neck and kissed him

"I love so much Riku"-Said with a smile

"I love you too"


End file.
